All Tied Up
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Based on the Prompt from Fyesemmaandhook, Every time Hook and Emma have a lover's spat, Emma ties him to a tree until he apologizes. Extra points if this takes place in Storybrooke. I own nothing.
1. Flirty McFlirtison

A/N: So this is gonna take place after they have returned to Storybrooke. This is an established Captain Swan.

All Tied Up

"Darling is this truly necessary?"

"It is if you keep flirting with everything that moves."

Emma tightened the ropes around Killian and smiled at her handy work. The method had worked once in the enchanted forest, who's to say it wouldn't work in her parent's back yard.

"Snow, are we really letting her tie him up in our backyard?"

"Well… she said it wouldn't be for long, just till he realizes how much it really bothers her how flirty he is. "

The Charmings watched from their kitchen window as their daughter continued to have a stare-off with her boyfriend in their backyard. They understood that Emma's issue wasn't just her annoyance at Hook's behavior. She was upset because even though she had let the pirate in and given whatever it was they have a chance, Emma was still dealing with some deeply seeded trust issues.

"Is it really because I flirted with the wolf? Honestly?"

"…"

"Emma, love, how am I to make amends if I don't know what I've done?"

"You just you're not getting it, are you."

"I can't get at anything tied up to a tree."

"Really Hook?"

He winced at that. She hadn't called him by that moniker since they'd decided to try out their relationship. He knew it bothered her, but he honestly thought that it wasn't so bad. Obviously from his position against the tree he was sorely mistaken. Emma continued to glare daggers at him, the silence between them becoming thick with tension. Neither seemed willing to yield.

Normally Emma wouldn't be bothered by all Killian's flirting, he was a pirate, Captain Fricken Hook. But each time he did it, it would chip away at her little by little. She just needed him to tone it down, because she hated feeling this vulnerable. She let him in, and it felt like a tiny poke to her confidence every time he would flirt with another girl, she knew it meant nothing. She just needed an apology a real one not a half-assed casual, _sorry love. _ So until she got that he was gonna be real intimate with that tree. She smirked to herself and walked back toward the house.

"Emma this is ridiculous. SWAN!"

She kept walking up to the sliding door greeted by her parents' questioning looks.

Hook continued to yell as she closed the sliding door.

"Swan, come on, love untie me! This is not what I meant by I think we should try new things!"

Charming gave his daughter a look, to which Emma replied,

"Look, Dad don't worry. It's like an inside joke, and I might be the only one who finds it funny."

"I find it kind of funny."

"Thanks Mom."

At that exchange Charming's eyes widened and his laughter caused the other two to burst into laughter as well. Meanwhile, Hook was still yelling from the tree, and his voice was beginning to get hoarse.

"Emma, while he's not my favorite person in the world, he seems honestly sorry."

Emma scoffed, she thought that if anyone was gonna be completely on her side it would be her dad.

"Em, if he ever really hurt you or screwed up, you know I would be the first one to have a sword ready, but I don't think he gets why he's tied to that tree."

Snow coughed/laughed into her hand, still trying to get over that fact that her daughter had Captain Hook tied to a tree in her backyard _and _he was screaming apologies for anything and everything under the sun.

"Alright, I'll untie him, but next time do I have permission to use your tree?"

"Always sweetie."

With that she walked back out to fetch her boyfriend.

"It's about bloody time."

"Before I let you loose, just try to tone down the flirting, okay. I just need that."

"Emma I'm truly sorry, I really thought nothing of it. Love, you understand don't you? It means nothing. You," he paused hesitating slightly," You mean _everything._"

The look on his face so earnest, Emma couldn't resist, she leaned forward and just as Killian thought she was going in for the kiss, she wove around him to undo his restraints. As soon as he was loose he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a soft kiss. When they separated Emma had a small smirk on her lips, "Next time, Mom and Dad agreed to let me use the tree again."

"Darling next time let's use the restraints for a more pleasurable purpose, yes?"

"You're insufferable!"

Emma pushed away as she started back for the house.

"But you love me anyway Swan!"


	2. Books for Thought

**All Tied Up Chapter Two: Hook Writes in Emma's books.**

_A/N: this took longer than anticipated and thanks to my dear otherearthly for all the help! Still unbeta'd. _

_Also all the people who have reviewed/favorited/followed – you are presh and ILY._

Emma was beyond livid. There were very few things that she would bring with her during each move, and those were her books. Her closest companions since she'd been a child. She owned few books, but the ones she'd kept with her were well loved and gave her sense of home.

So after a particularly rough day at work she just wanted to run the bath and read and drink some wine at home and unwind. Henry was staying with her parent's and Killian had gotten work as a freelance consultant of sorts for retrieval. So he was out of the apartment and she was able to unwind on her own.

Everything would have been great, the bath was all set, and she had pulled out one of her favorite books, Little Century by Anna Keesey. However as Emma lowered herself into the bath, and got ready to open up her book and read she found markings on nearly every page. The scrawl was unmistakably Killian's. Little notes about the story, or the heroine or notes directly to her,

_Darling, why is this book so tattered, it can't be more than a few years old?_ _Do you feel kindred spirit with this lass? _

And the notes went on and on, the more Emma saw what he'd written the more she seethed. Was it too much to ask that he not get into every damn thing in her house? She dried up and got dressed, and headed for the docks.

Killian had been sitting on his boat, waiting to reel in his last catch of the night and he had filched one of Emma's books and pen in hand he began making little notes here and there. He was getting notes from her favorite books in order to plan a little something special for Emma, Henry had told him that the books were one of the few things that Emma had kept the longest. So he went through another one of her books, a tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. As he read through he wasn't sure why Emma would have this book. The romanticism of the book wasn't what he expected of his Swan. But he continued reading and making notes in the book. So engrossed was he in the book that he didn't hear the stomping up the dock of a very angry Emma Swan.

She saw him with her other book, she was seething, it was one of her favorite books. It had been a gift from one of the few friends she'd had in foster care, when they were 16. She hadn't thought much of the book to begin with, but over time it became a secret favorite of hers. She saw him scrawling some note in her book and she saw red.

"HOOK!"

"Emma, darling what are doing here? Couldn't stand to be away from me could you, lass?"

Emma only huffed and without a word strode over to Hook and pulled her cuffs from her pocket.

"Now darling, shouldn't you save that for the bedroom?"

Without answering him Emma pulled him roughly behind her as she marched over to her parent's backyard. As soon as he realized just what was happening, Killian tried to pull away and started pleading with Emma,

" Darling really, must we do this again? Is this necessary? You just want to tie me up again don't you love? This would have been much more enjoyable at home you realize?"

Emma continued marching toward the large tree closest to the house and picked up the rope that had been left there since the last time, and she began tying her boyfriend up against the tree. He had stopped protesting, and he began backtracking in his mind what could have made the lass this angry with him. As soon as she finished and was satisfied that he wouldn't escape she made her way to the house.

"Emma you can't keep tying me up here! EMMA!"

As she made her way to the sliding door, and she lifted her hand to knock but before she could there was Charming sliding the door open. She hadn't even noticed her father watching the whole scene from the kitchen, he'd already had a warm cup of cocoa for her with cinnamon. She sat at the kitchen table with her Dad and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, until finally Charming's curiosity got the better of him,

"Em, what hideous sin has he committed this time? Should I get my sword out?"

Laughing at her father's readiness to defend his daughter's honor,

"No, he just, he does things without thinking. This time, well, he took some of my books and he wrote in them."

Charming gave his daughter a lopsided smile,

"Is that all?"

"Well, the books I keep, they're special for a reason. I never took a lot of things with me when I would move around, so the books were my companions. The same way that Henry held on to the story book. These books were my memories, and I just… He wrote all over them like it was some kind of joke."

"Sweetheart, tell him. I'm sure he'll apologize for it. And if he doesn't my sword is in the cabinet by the stairs."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, also you're mother asked that you tie him up in the daytime, she has a class to teach in the morning."

Emma laughed and nodded and made her way back out to the tree.

"Love, honestly what did I do?"

He looked so lost, Emma almost felt bad about tying him up in the middle of the night in her parent's yard. She took pity, but instead of untying him, she began to explain why her books were so important to her. After about 15 minutes of rambling she looked up to see his expression, expecting a smirk. All she saw was full understanding and sincere regret.

"Love, I'm truly sorry, may I explain myself?"

Emma nodded her acquiescence, and gestured for him to continue speaking.

"I was planning something special for your birthday, but I didn't know what and Henry gave me the hint that you loved those old books you kept in the apartment, but it looks like I bloody well screwed that up."

"No, that was actually sweet and some of the comments, while I would have appreciated if you wrote them on something other than my books, were pretty insightful."

Emma closed the distance between them and gave him a light kiss which had him leaning toward her until he realized he was still tied to the tree.

"Sorry!" Emma giggled, honest to goodness giggled at the disgruntled hurt puppy face the fearsome Captain Hook was currently giving her. She untied him quickly and just as she was finished she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Shall we return home darling? I do still have that birthday present for you, and you won't find it in any of your books."


	3. Setting off the Sirens

All Tied Up – Chapter 3: Setting off the Sirens

A/N: Thank you to all my amazing shipmates, giving me ideas via chat.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, if I did then we'd be getting captain swan all the time.

Emma was minding her own business, taking her lunch break at Granny's diner. When, all the sudden she heard familiar sirens and the violent screeching of tires. Before she could process what was happening there was a crash, just outside the diner. She ran outside to see what the hell could have happened, and who had dared to take her patrol car. She really didn't need to think about it, honestly there was only one person in this town who would take her car. She made it just outside her car to see Killian knocked out on the steering wheel.

Killian finally came to, confused. The last thing he remembered he had taken Emma's land ship out to go to the store. He had decided to make a special dinner for Emma and had spent the past week "fishing" when in actuality he had been receiving cooking lessons from Snow, while so called prince Charming had laughed until he cried watching Killian figure out the blender. He still swore the appliance was the work of dark magic, but for Emma he would work through it. Slowly Killian realized that he was once again tied to a tree, although this time he was not in Charming and Snow's backyard. He was behind Granny's and as his vision cleared he saw Emma sitting at one of the benches with Henry. _Bloody hell, did the boy have to see this too?_ Killian didn't want Henry to see him strapped to some tree. It was embarrassing. More embarrassing was being strapped to a tree and being ignored so he decided to call attention to himself.

"Henry be a good lad and give me some time alone with your Mum?"

Before Henry could get a word in, Emma stood up and walked towards him, anger and a hint of concern lingering in her eyes.

"Henry is here to make sure I don't go overboard with you, so be glad he's around."

There was a dangerous tone in Emma's voice, he'd only heard it once before. She was angry and scared at the same time; which were two things you never wanted combined in Emma Swan. He remembered hitting the breaks and pressing any and all buttons in the land ship he had borrowed from Emma. For some reason he'd forgotten how to work the damned thing and before he knew it he was swerving and losing control. He must have blacked out when he'd hit the pole. He braced himself for the verbal (and possible physical) lashing he was bound to receive. However, that wasn't the first thing she'd done,

"Whale already checked you out before I tied you up, so you're good on that front, I guess your head was hard enough that you avoided major injuries."

She moved so that she was standing right in front of him two breaths away from his lips. Killian was confused, he expected anger and more yelling, but when he dared to look into her eyes he saw fear, in her beautiful eyes, which were now shining with unshed tears. And beneath that he saw something that took his breath away, unadulterated love. She had been worried, and feared for him. This time he understood immediately why she had tied him up as punishment. He moved his head toward her quickly before she could react. He brushed his lips against her gently and whispered apology after apology as tears unbidden ran down Emma's face. Henry half smiled and half grimaced at the display and went back inside Granny's.

"Darling I'm fine, and I will be even better once I can hold you properly."

"Fine, but first we need to get this settled."

He gave her a confused look, assuming that the apologies sufficed. Emma took a step back, noting the confusion on his face she raised an eyebrow, like he should already know what was coming.

"Okay, 1) We need to get you some driving lessons and 2) We will get you your own car. And 3rd) you will pay for all damages to city property and my car."

He smiled as Emma came over and undid the restraints keeping him against the tree.

"Quick question darling," Killian asked as he walked from the tree to pull her into his arms, "Why the tree behind Granny's?"

"Whale wouldn't go anywhere near my parent's house."


End file.
